joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
CalebCity (Composite)
Summary CalebCity 'is a Youtuber and former Viner who makes funny and relatable vine-style videos on Youtube. In these videos, he is portrayed as multiple different versions of himself that can each do pretty cool things. This Profile will be a composite of all versions of himself without their drawbacks. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B Name: 'Caleb '''Origin: 'YouTube 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''23 '''Classification: '''Goes by a lot of different nouns throughout his videos. '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duplication, Dimensional Storage (See here), Magic and Illusion Creation (See here), Afterimage Creation (See here), Meme Creation (See here), Attack Reflection (See here ), Genius Intelligence (See here and here), Extreme Pain Tolerance (Seems to be fine walking and talking with his arm chopped off and still bleeding. Did not even realize he got shot with and arrow), Can put on anything he touches, can switch position with someone (Both shown here), Precognition (See here ), Enhanced Hearing (Seen here ), Animal Manipulation (Can make cats fight each other), Summoning (Can summon spiders and centipedes), Invisibility (Seen here), Time Manipulation (Seen here and here ), Water Manipulation (See here), Air Manipulation (See here), Teleportation (Of himself and objects), Youtube Manipulation, Stealth Mastery (Was able to sneak into a room and kill 2 people without a person a few feet away realizing anything at all), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Shapeshifting (Can turn people the opposite gender and change their appearance. Can become different objects and things), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with swords), Social Influencing, True Flight, Mind Reading (Can hear people's thoughts ), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power by 300%), Wind Manipulation, Can quick save and return to that point at any time. 'Attack Potency: Wall Level+ '(Punched someone so hard is knocked out someone sitting a few feet away with "Area of Effect" damage. Threw a roll of tape so hard at someone they suffered severe organ damage, knocked someone comatose by dropping kitchen roll on them, threw water droplets fast enough to cause someone severe pain) '''Speed: Either Massively FTL+ or Immeasurable (In the time it took a girl to punch, he fractured their arm, fed their cat, had a meal, and took a nap) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level+ Durability: Wall Level+ '(Tanked a punch from himself. Survived being hit multiple times with a sword), quick saving makes him impossible to kill via conventional means. 'Stamina: '''At least Above Average''' Range: 'Standard melee range 'Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius (See hereand here) '''Standard Equipment: * A Katana * A Gun * Other random things Weaknesses: '''Carbonated Soda. People who can beat him in Smash Bros. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:YouTubers Category:Male Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:YouTube Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Magic Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Geniuses Category:Precognition Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Wind Users